User talk:Automation44
New Changes To Format March 1st Format As we all know March 1st is approaching rapidly and with the new list comes new changes to format. We have already seen that this list has pretty much ended the terrors that were Blackwings & DandyPlants. Blackwings have ruled much of meta for the last 3 formats and DandyPlants for only 1 format. A lot of people think Blackwings will still top, but this not likely due to having only 1 Kalut and 2 Icarus Attack. If they do attempt to top, Blackwings will have to play much more conservatively then in previous formats and not be so reckless either. DandyPlants sustained a heavier blow with Dandylion at 1, Book of Moon at 1, & Debris Dragon at 2 will prove to be an uphill battle, but more than likely will not see any play this format. Other decks somewhat affected, but still playable include Gravekeeper's, Aggro Light, & Herald decks were hit this format also. We don't see many Herald decks in the TCG, but very popular in the OCG. I believe this format is an attempt to revive OTK's, Chaos, Machine decks, who ruled the game in the early years. I don't believe OTK's will be topping, but Machine & Chaos might have a chance. Notable decks that will have a chance this format include Machina, Karakuri, Six Sam, GB's, Infernity, & Formula Monarch. One underdog deck that is quite good, but was foiled last format was GB's. I do believe they will start topping again due to the fact that many threats to the deck have be eliminated. Since Cold Wave, Royal Oppression, & Heavy Storm are either limited or banned and are huge threats to GB's, i do believe they will be on top once again. This new format will definitely be interesting, we will have to see. Cards To Side Deck March 1st Since we are already in full swing into the March 1st format, many side deck cards last format are gone. Since we don't need to worry about Cold Wave, Goyo Guardian, or Mass Driver anymore we all can rest easy. This format however set up some new challenges that I think need to be addressed. Since Blackwings, Lightsworn's, & DandyDraw decks have disappeared of the tourney circuit synchro's have gained quite a presence this format here are some cards to side deck this format: *Kunai With Chain: An expected trap card to switch a powerful monster to defense position, like Stardust Dragon. Your monster also gains 500 ATK! *Genex Ally Duradark: Great to be used against Shi En. *Penguin Soldier: Has the power to bounce powerful monsters like Stardust or Glad Beast Herk. *Wattfox: When destroyed it stuns the opponent. Disallows Special Summon and Spell/Trap/Monster effects. *Jowgen The Spiritualist: Although it has weak ATK and DEF, you can destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field and no one can Special Summon. *My Body As A Shield: Great card to prevent large destruction cards like Black Rose Dragon and Dark Hole from activating. *Phoenix Wing Wind Blast: Sets the opponent back 1 turn by returning a crucial monster to the top of the opponents deck. *Royal Oppression: Stops powerful Special Summons and cards like JD, Dark Armed, Absolute Zero, Brionac, etc. *Gottoms Emergency Call: Steals away crucial X-Sabers from the graveyard. *Crevice Into The Different Dimension: Really hurts X-Sabers & Six Sams *Spell Shattering Arrow: Destroys crucial spells like Six Samurai United, Gateway To The Six, & Necrovalley *Necrovalley: Prevents graveyard targeting effects from activating like Monster Reborn, Hero Blast, and Scrap Chimera. *Grave Of The Super Ancient Organism: Stops high level Special Summoned monsters as well as synchros. Stardust, Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, Hundred Eyes, etc. *D.D. Warrior: Forced removal can rid of very destructive monsters like Stardust, E Hero The Shining, etc.